The invention is in the field of electrical connectors and methods of making the same.
Electrical connectors have been made by stacking together multiple connector modules. Use of multiple modules reduces manufacturing costs and increases flexibility in enabling construction of electrical connectors of various size. However, stacking multiple connector modules may lead to unacceptable errors in connector tolerances. Errors in the tolerances of individual modules, for example errors in the thickness of the individual modules, may accumulate or be added together as multiple modules are stacked together to form an electrical connector. A negative consequence of such accumulation of error may be an improper fit or the inability to fit in connection with a counterpart connector, electrical device, or the like.
In addition, there is a trend toward higher signal densities, which requires less space between contacts or conductors of adjacent modules, and less space between adjacent contacts of the same modules.
Still further, as signal speeds increase and spacing becomes smaller, the need for signal isolation, shielding, impedance control, and fixed voltage plane reference features also may increase and/or may require more accurate tolerances.
It will be understood from the foregoing that a need exists for improved electrical connectors.
A high density electrical cable connector has a primary structural support or spine that is made of an electrically conducting material. The cable connector has a strain relief or cable retainer attached at one end of the spine for securing a cable to the spine. The cable connector has electrically conductive terminals at an opposite end, the terminals having contact portions for receiving and electrically connecting to other terminals, such as pins or other contacts on an electronic or electrical device such as a circuit board and/or another electrical connector. An intermediate layer of non-conducting material between the terminals and the spine electrically isolates the terminals from the spine. Wires from the cable may be attached to the terminals, so as to form an electrically conductive path between the cable and other terminals connected, e.g., pins, received by the terminals. One of the wires from the cable may also be attached to the spine to maintain the spine at a ground or other reference voltage. The spine is in relatively close proximity to the terminals to provide a voltage reference plane, such as a voltage reference plane, and is thus cooperative with the terminals to maintain and/or to control impedance in the circuit paths of the cable connector.
According to an aspect of the invention, a high density electrical cable connector has an electrically conductive primary structural member.
According to an aspect of the invention, a high density electrical cable connector uses an electrically conductive voltage reference plane member as the primary structural support of the cable connector; a cable, strain relief, and terminals are supported from the member; and the member cooperates electrically in the cable connector to maintain and/or to control impedance characteristics of the cable connector and/or circuit paths thereof.
According to another aspect of the invention, a high density electrical cable connector has an air gap between a strain relief cable retainer and a connector portion, an electrically conductive structural member providing primary structural support in the air gap region.
According to another aspect of the invention, a method of making a high density electrical cable connector is provided.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, a high density electrical cable connector is formed using a reel-to-reel process.
According to a further aspect of the invention, an electrical connection system includes high density electrical cable connectors and a connector carrier having slots for receiving and holding the cable connectors in close proximity.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, an electrical cable connector for high density signal interconnections includes a metal structural member; a plurality of electrically conductive terminals connectable to respective conductors of a cable; and a electrically non-conductive member attached to both the structural member and the terminals. The structural member provides primary structural support for the terminals.
According to another aspect of the invention, a connector carrier for an electrical cable connector assembly includes exterior walls enclosing an interior volume, and a plurality of interior walls within the interior volume, the interior walls dividing at least a portion of the interior volume into a plurality of rectangular slots. An inner surface of at least one of the exterior walls has grooves therein, the grooves being substantially parallel to the interior walls.
According to yet another aspect of the invention, an electrical cable connector assembly includes a connector carrier which includes exterior walls enclosing an interior volume, and a plurality of interior walls within the interior volume, the interior walls dividing at least a portion of the interior volume into a plurality of rectangular slots; and electrical cable connector modules inserted into the slots, each of the cable connector modules including a metal structural member; a plurality of electrically conductive terminals; and an electrically non-conductive member attached to both the structural member and the terminals; and wherein the structural member provides primary structural support for the terminals.
According to still another aspect of the invention, an electrical cable connector assembly includes a plurality of electrical cable connector modules, each of the cable connector modules including a metal structural member; a plurality of electrically conductive terminals connected to a cable; and an electrically non-conductive member attached to both the structural member and the terminals; and wherein the structural member provides primary structural support for the terminals; and a connector carrier having means for receiving and positioning individual of the modules.
According to a further aspect of the invention, a method for constructing an electrical cable connector includes the steps of securing a plurality of electrically conductive terminals to an electrically non-conductive member; and attaching the non-conductive member and a strain relief to a metal structural member such that an air gap exists between the strain relief and the non-conductive member.
According to a still further aspect of the invention, an electrical cable connector module includes an electrically conductive metal plate, a plurality of electrically conductive terminals secured to the plate by an electrically non-conductive retainer; and an electrical cable secured to the plate by a retainer, the cable having a plurality of conductors electrically coupled to respective terminals.